When We Meet Again
by Ghosts of the Past
Summary: "Don't go. Spend the night at my place." James Kirk has really only ever loved two women in his life; his mother and his best friend, Angel. James hasn't seen Angel in nearly a decade. But all of that changes when he meets the Captain of the USS Falcon. Love and Hate ensues with Chaos of the Five year mission. Full Summary inside. Some chapters will be M rated.
1. You!

**So this is my first time in a sci-fi type of archive. Please be nice. I hope you like. Sorry for any miss spelled words and what not. No flames.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Full Summary<strong>

**"Don't go. Spend the night at my place." James Kirk has really only ever loved two women in his life; his mother and his best friend, Angel. James hasn't seen Angel in nearly a decade. But all of that changes when he meets the Captain of the USS Falcon. **

**Scarlett is the Captain of the USS Falcon. Recently she and her crew were assigned to protect and help the USS Enterprise during her five year mission. Scarlett wasn't sure she would like the Captain and yet when she lays eyes on him, her whole life is turned upside down.  
><strong>

**Love and Hate ensues along with Chaos from the five year mission. Can both Captains and both crews keep their cool when they are faced with the impossible danger that they might never return home?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Scarlett's P.O.V<strong>

I took a deep breath and let out a sigh. I looked down at the file in my hand. I wasn't to look at the information but to hand it over to Admiral Pike so he could hand it to one of his serving officer. I looked around at the headquarters of Star Fleet. It wasn't long ago when I was a rookie officer still learning my ways around the headquarters. It didn't take me long to rise in the ranks. It took me about two years till I became the first officer of the USS Federal. Six months later I became Captain of the USS Falcon.

My Captain on the USS Federal is no longer alive. But he would've been very proud of me. Captain David Carter. My brother. I remember the last time I heard my brother speak. His communicator's message still haunts me to this day. I still have nightmares about it.

I got up from the bench I was sitting on. I walked into the Headquarters and started to go up to Admiral Pike's Office. Star Fleet Headquarters was much bigger than the one we had in London.

I was walking down the hall just as I was about to turn the corner, I slammed into someone's body.

"I'm so sorry ma'am. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." The man's voice was kind and sweet. I looked up and saw a man with a round boyish type face. His hair was short cropped and he wore a blue shirt. His forehead was creased with concern as he looked at me. I noticed his eyes were brown with a light hazel rim.

"It's fine. I wasn't paying attention as well." I smiled at him and all the worry seemed to vanish. He looked at me with a quizzical look in his eyes.

"Are you new to Star Fleet?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"No. I was actually on my way to Admiral Pike's office, so if you don't mind…" I left the sentence unfinished to slightly hint that I need to leave. The man snapped out of his daze and nodded his head.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. It was nice to meet you…"

"Scarlett Lee." I said with a smile and then started to walk away. Then I heard him shout out.

"Leo McCoy!" I didn't turn around but just grinned as I continued to walk down the hall. Soon I was at the door of Admiral Pike. I knocked.

"Sir?" I called out. I hear a muffled response. I poked my head inside and saw him wave his hand to come in.

"Captain Morgan, good to see you again." I closed the door behind me and stood in front of his desk.

"You too Sir." I smiled at him. He motioned for me to sit down, to which I accepted.

"How have you been Scarlett?" Admiral Pike asks. I looked at the aging man who sat in front of me. His eyes, though worn down and weary, were gentle and kind. His smile was kind and sweet. He had a wonderful fatherly aura to him.

"I have been doing well Father." I said. Admiral Pike was my step-father. My mother was a twice divorcee. Hence my four last names. Scarlett Angela Lee Carter Morgan Pike. I had taken my mother's maiden name Lee, then my Father's last name when mom married him, Carter, then my step-father's name, Morgan, and now Pike.

"What do you have for me today?" I smiled at him and handed him the file in my hand. He opened the folder and took a look at it and then smiled.

"I don't think you're gonna like this Captain, Angel." I looked at Admiral Pike. He never used my nickname unless he knew I wasn't going to like something. I looked at him confused.

"Why do you say that?" I ask. I stood up from my seat and tried to grab for the folder, but he snatched it out of my grasp before I could even touch it.

"Follow me, Captain." Admiral Pike said as he stood up and walked from around his desk and to the door. He held it open for me and I followed his lead after he shut the door. I was very confused by the Admiral's actions.

"Sir if I may? Where are we going?" I asked as we both walked briskly from his office to the lobby floor. He didn't answer me and instead lead us to the elevators. I decided to give up on asking since it was clear I wasn't going to get an answer. We started to descend to the lower levels. I looked back at the Admiral and just sighed. Sometimes it was hard to get him to talk about anything.

Once the elevator doors opened, the Admiral walked out and started across the ground floor. I had to quicken my strides to keep up with the Admiral.

"Sir?" I asked. Once again he ignored me.

We walked across the ground floor till we reached the far end and then ascended in another elevator. Finally I figured out where we were headed to; The Landings, where we landed all of Starfleet's ships.

"Sir, are we meeting the Captain?" I asked. The small smile on his face was enough of an answer for me. We continued to walk towards The Landings which took us only about another five minutes.

"Mr. Spock!" The Admiral shouted out. A Vulcan man, wearing a blue first officer's shirt, walked over to Admiral Pike.

"Admiral?" The Vulcan said in a monotone voice.

"This is Captain Morgan of the USS Falcon. She will be in charge of communication between USS Enterprise and Headquarters as well as back up if you ever need it." Admiral said. Admiral Pike looked back to me.

"Now time to meet the Captain." We all walked on board the USS Enterprise and headed for the bridge.

"Admiral walking the bridge," First officer Spock announced as we entered. Everyone who was currently on the bridge stood to attention that is everyone except one person.

"Captain, there's someone I want you to meet." A man with spiky dirty blonde hair and a yellow Captain shirt had his back turned to us.

"Sir," The man finally stood up and turned around. My eyes widened as soon as I realized who he was.

'You have gotta be kidding me.' I thought.

"Jimmy K!? You're the Captain of the USS Enterprise? I never thought you would join Starfleet." I said in complete shock. Jimmy looked just as equally surprised as I was.

"Angel Lee, is that really you?" I had a huge smile on my face now.

"In the flesh Jimmy, I can't believe it. You're all grown up. Are you still getting into trouble?" I asked. A cheeky grin appeared on his face. I let out a loud laugh but I didn't care who heard. I looked back over to the Admiral.

"You knew didn't you?" I said accusingly. The Admiral, who had a smile on his face, walked over and placed his hand on my back.

"I just found out. I thought it would be a good surprise. I'll leave you two to catch up." He patted my back and turned to leave. My smile was still wide as I gave Jimmy a hug.

"So, what are you doing here?" Jimmy asked. We walked off the bridge and away from praying eyes.

"I'm in charge of your communication between the Enterprise and Headquarters. As well as apparent back up if you need it." Jimmy smiled at me. As we walked off of the Enterprise I noticed how changed Jimmy really was. He wasn't this little boy constantly getting into trouble, always playing tricks on his stepfather or other unfortunate people. He was a grown man.

"So, you're the Captain of the USS Falcon, huh?" I nodded my head. Jimmy had a look of amazement on his face. We sat down on some of the smaller cargo crates that were still waiting for packing.

"Wow. How long have you been in service?" Jimmy asked, resting his hands on his knees.

"Two and a half years. What about you?" I ask. "How long have you been in service?"

"Four and a half years. I can't believe you got promoted to Captain in just two years. It took me three years. And it was all by accident." Jimmy said, throwing his hands up in the air. I laughed and smiled.

"So was my Captaincy." I said with a sad smile. Jimmy looked at me with confusion and concern. I waved it off.

"You remember David right? My brother?" Jimmy nodded his head. "He was my Captain aboard the USS Federal. He-, we were called by a distress signal. Only to find out it was a trap. He ordered everyone to abort the ship. I refused. He said "I don't want you to die the same why I'll die." It shocked me. He wanted to die with his ship but I couldn't allow it. I wouldn't." I took a deep breath trying to prevent myself from crying.

"Hey, it's okay. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Jimmy said in a comforting tone. I gave him a watery smile.

"But I feel like I have to." I said with a weak laugh. Jimmy smiled and wrapped his arms around me. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"My brother ordered two of my fellow officers to contain me on an escape shuttle. I remember screaming and curing him out so loudly. I didn't want my brother to die. But he went down with the Federal and I became Captain. Only we didn't have a ship to go back to, so they moved us to the Falcon." I looked up and with a weak gesture I held my hands up.

"And ta-da, I became Captain of the USS Falcon." I said with a weak smile on my face. Jimmy pulled me in for another hug. I held on to him and buried my face into his shoulder. Jimmy's hand rubbed my back as I slowly broke down in his arms, something I hadn't done since my grandmother's death.

"Hey, it's okay." We stayed that way for the next ten minutes, just sitting there holding onto each other. I felt like a fool. I had only cried for my brother when I was alone, in my own house or room. I didn't want people to weep for me or with me.

"Come on, my crew will wonder where we went off to. And knowing them they'll get the wrong idea." Jimmy had a cheeky side grin on his face. I shook my head and asked.

"And what will they think?" I raised an eyebrow at him and he seemed worried.

"That I was having a _rendezvous_ with you." My eyes widened.

"What have you turned yourself into? The Jimmy I knew was not like the stranger standing in front of me." I said moving away from him. He had a goofy smile on his face and grabbed my hand as he led me back to the Enterprise.

As we walked onto the starship Jim had me laughing and I had him smiling like a fool. We were acting like the best friends we were long ago.

"You know that I beat you that day." I said. Jim shook his head. He still didn't believe that I beat him up that day we first meet on the playground.

"No, I believe I let you win. I was being a gentleman." I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"No you didn't, you ran off and cried to your mom. I won that fight Jim." I said. Jimmy threw his hand up in defeat.

"Fine I give up. You still haven't forgotten that day huh?" I shook my head as we entered the bridge.

"Captains on the bridge." A man, or rather a boy, called out in a Russian accent. I looked around the bridge and looked at all the crew. I soon spotted a familiar face among the crew.

"She's a beauty." I said to Jim. He looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah that she is. I've pretty much been with her since the beginning." Jim sat in the Captain's chair and turned to face the main Starboard window.

"How are things looking Mr. Sulu?" Jim asked. A man in same mustard yellow shirt turned around to face Jim and said.

"Everything is in good condition up here Captain." Mr. Sulu the looked at me. I gave him a smile and nodded my head. Mr. Sulu shook his head and turned back to the main Starboard panel.

"Hey, how about we meet up later tonight and finish catching up? I want to know what happened to the Jimmy K I knew." I said with a playful smile on my face. Jim had a smile on his face as well and nodded his head.

"I'll meet you at The Conservatory of Flowers?" Jim said. I nodded my head and turned to leave. I was just about to enter the elevator as I once again ran into someone.

"Agh!" The other person said.

"Oh." I said. I expected to fall to the ground but I never hit. Instead I felt two arms quickly grab my shoulders.

"Are you alright?" A voice said. I opened my eyes and saw a familiar face.

"Leo?" I said. I was stunned. What was he doing on the Enterprise? I knew he wasn't part of my crew so he must be a part of Jim's crew.

"Scarlett?" I stood up and gently pulled myself away from Leonard. I smoothed out my skirt and looked back up to Leonard.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. Leonard grew a smile on his face and stood up straighter.

"I could ask you the same thing darling." Leonard crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at me. I was quiet short compared to him and Jim, by practically half a foot. I craned my head up to look at his face. He had a playful smile on his face.

"I'm in charge of communication between the Enterprise and Headquarters during her five year mission, as well as back up if the Enterprise finds herself in trouble and knowing your Captain you'll need the back-up." I said jerking my head over my shoulder, in the direction of Jimmy.

"You know Jim?" Leonard said. Once the name left his lips Leonard nodded his head and I turned my head to see Jim walk over to us.

"Hey Bones, what's up?" Jim asked. 'Bones' as Jim called Leonard, looked over to Jim and held up his PADD.

"I need to check your blood again and once more before we take off." I raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with Jim's blood?" I asked. 'Bones' looked over to me and then back to Jim.

"Nothing serious, I just had a blood transfusion so Bones needs to check me every now and then. Don't worry about it Angel, I'll see you later right?" I nodded my head and said goodbye and then left.

* * *

><p><strong>Third's P.O.V<strong>

"How do you know Angel?" Jim asked. Dr. McCoy looked over to his Captain.

"I thought her name was Scarlett?" Dr. McCoy said. James nodded his head.

"It is but Angel's her nickname from me." James said. They had started to walk down to the medbay shortly after Captain Morgan took her leave.

"You've already given her a pet name?" Dr. McCoy said in slight disgust. Jim looked at Bones like he was crazy.

"Wait, What?! Ew no. She's a friend from my past. I lost contact with her almost a decade ago. Why do you assume I gave her a pet name?" Jim asked. He was slightly offended that his best friend accused him of such a thing.

"Well because you keep calling Scarlett, Angel." It finally dawn on Jim why Bones would have thought that.

"Bones Angel is Scarlett's middle name. I called her Angel cause when we were little she was anything but an Angel. So it was more like a sarcastic nickname, but it just stuck with her since." Dr. McCoy nodded his head.

They entered the Medical bay and Jim went to go sit down on one of the examination bed. Dr. McCoy grabbed a hold of a clean syringe and made sure the tourniquet was tightly on Jim's arm.

* * *

><p>After Jim had his blood drawn and Dr. McCoy gave him the all clear, Jim went home and quickly changed into a causal outfit, a pair of dark washed jeans, a grey t-shirt, and his usual black leather jacket. He walked out and jumped on his motorbike and drove off to meet Angel at the Conservatory of Flowers.<p>

Back at Scarlett's house, she was just finishing up with the lightest touch of make-up. She was wearing a light pale turquoise knee length skirt, a loose fitting white lace shirt and black flats. She left her apartment and hopped on a shuttle that would take her and a bunch other late nighters to the Conservatory.

Scarlett hopped off of the shuttle and waited for traffic to stop before she tried to cross the street. Once she did she looked around for her old friend. She then spotted her friend leaning against his motorbike.

"Hey Jimmy." Scarlett said with a smile. James pushed himself off of his bike and walked over to Scarlett to give her a hug. While they embraced Scarlett couldn't help but think that the Jim she knew was no longer a little boy. He smelled the same way she remembered.

"You hungry?" Jim asked. Scarlett nodded her head and Jim grabbed her hand and led her to a nearby restaurant. An hour and a half later they came out of the Citrus Club and started to walk around Golden Gate Park.

"So what happened to you after I left?" Scarlett asked. They both were holding each others' arm. If someone had seen James now they would've thought he was possessed. James was a completely different person when it came to Scarlett.

James had a half smile half smirk on his face. "I grew up, I guess and what about you? Did you like London as you said you would?" I nodded my head and leaned into Jim's shoulder.

"I did. Mother married again and got divorced again. And now she's married again." Scarlett said with a sigh. James looked at her.

"Who is the unfortunate man now?" James asked, nudging his best friend's shoulder. She shook her head.

"You won't believe even if I kissed you." Scarlett said. James perked up at this.

"I'm sure I'll be up for both." Jim had a suggested look in his eyes. Scarlett shoved her best friend away from her and James let out a loud laugh.

"You're such a womanizer." Scarlett said in a mocking tone. James held up his hands in surrender.

"This is what I have become. But seriously, who married your mom?" Scarlett looked at Jim from beneath her eyelashes.

"Admiral Pike," Scarlett said in a soft voice. Jim shook his head since he couldn't really hear her.

"I'm sorry can you say that again. I didn't hear you." James mocked Scarlett by placing his hand by his ear.

"I said, Admiral Pike." Scarlett said just a little louder. James's eyes widened. He was in complete shock.

"You're the Admiral's daughter?!"

"Step-daughter, mind you." Scarlett said with a sheepish smile on her face. James was still trying to wrap his head around the idea that his best friend was the step-daughter of his mentor slash father-figure.

"Please don't tell anyone Jimmy. I don't want people to think that the only reason I became Captain is because I'm his step-daughter." Scarlett had worry written all over her face. Jim looked down at her and patted her shoulder.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone. Is that why you use Morgan as your last name?" James asked. He led them over to a bench that looked over Stow Lake.

"Really I could use any last name, well obviously not Pike." Scarlett said with a laugh. James wrapped his arm around his best friend's shoulder. She wasn't the same girl he remembered from his childhood and he didn't know if he should be shocked or amazed by her transformation.

* * *

><p>They continued to walk around the park until they realized it was almost three in the morning. They were laughing and joking like old times. Scarlett was teasing James and James was challenging Scarlett. They made their way back to Jim's motorbike. Jim sat down on the bike's seat and held on to Scarlett's hands as she stood in front of him.<p>

"Jim I've got to go home. I need to check in with my crew tomorrow." James wrapped his arms around Scarlett's waist and pulled her closer. He nestled his head into the crook of her neck. Scarlett laughed at Jim's actions. She pulled her hands away from his fists and wrapped them in his hair.

"Don't go. Spend the night at my place, like we use to do when we were little." Jim pleaded. Scarlett looked down at her best friend. She had to admit to herself, she had a crush on Jim since they were little but she just never thought he would like her the same way because she was his best friend.

"I don't know Jim. Will you promise not to try anything?" Scarlett asked. Jim looked up at her.

"No guarantees." James said with a cheeky smile. Scarlett thought about it for a few more minutes and then finally gave Jim an answer.

"Fine."

* * *

><p><strong>Do you think James can keep that promise? Yes or No. <strong>

**Thanks for reading. Please don't forget to leave a review. I love reading all of them. Once again I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.**


	2. Lost Time

**So this is my first time in a sci-fi type of archive. Please be nice. I hope you like. Sorry for any miss spelled words and what not. No flames. Disclaimer on all the Characters except for the ones I created.  
><strong>

**I was very sad to see that in the first chapter no one left a review. But I got enough faves and alerts for me to continue to write the second chapter. I'm also working on another story for Star Trek though as of right now it is not related to this story. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Scarlett's P.O.V<br>**

"Hey Jim," I called out as I crawled into bed. Jim walked out of the bathroom and leaned against the door.

"Yeah?" He said. I nervously bit down on my lower lip.

"Why do you think we lost contact?" I asked. It was something that was bugging me in the back of my mind. I wasn't trying to blame him for the reason why we lost contact but I had sent him several videograms as well as com-mail. All to which he never responded.

"We grew busy I guess. I don't know. I never got anything from you." My head snapped up to look at him.

"I sent you several videograms as well as com-mail but you never responded." I looked at Jim accusingly. Jim shook his head and walked over to the bed. He pulled the covers back and climbed into bed.

"Well then, I blame the distance and the crappy technology." Jim said with a smile. I shook my head at his lame excuses.

"What do you think will happen during the next five years?" I asked as I laid down, pulling the covers to my chest. Jim looked down at me and then turned the lights off.

As we laid in bed, in the complete darkness we talked about the things we missed in each others' lives. Jim had gotten arrested at 18. I was planning on joining Starfleet much to my mother's disappointment. At 20 Jim was turning out to be quiet the ladies' man where as I was only dating my 3rd boyfriend. Jim had a good laugh at that. I found out that he had slept with about, according to him, half of our small town in Iowa. He even slept with Christina, someone he swore he would hate forever. I laughed at that and Jim told me to shut up. At 24 he joined Starfleet. I started a year later and soon we both became Captain of our own respectable ships.

"He sat down next to me and said his wife had taken everything and all he had left were his 'Bones'." Jim made air quotes around the word. "So that was how the nickname came into play." I let out a light laugh and looked over Jim's shoulder to the clock. We had been talking for almost an hour.

"Jim we really need to get to sleep. I have to meet my crew early." I pleaded with Jim. He was the only reason why I was still awake. Jim rolled his eyes and let out an exaggerated sigh.

"You always have to ruin the fun don't you?" He said, mocking me. I rolled my eyes and started to poke him. Soon I could see a smile on his face and all was forgiven.

"Come one Jim you know how I'm like."

"No I don't. I haven't seen you in ten years practically." Jim said as he put his arm around me and pulled my closer to him so I was snuggling against his chest.

"Don't worry. We have the next five years to catch up on things we've missed." And with that I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Third P.O.V<strong>

Jim looked down at the head of the girl whom had stolen his heart a long time ago. He just wasn't sure if she ever would feel the same. He didn't want to ruin their friendship. She was the only girl who could put up with his foolish ways, the only one who could put him back into his place.

Jim had a soft smirk on his face as he leaned down and lightly gave Scarlett a kiss on her head. Soon afterwards Jim was asleep.

A little before eight Scarlett woke up and found herself tangled up in her best friend's arms. She carefully untangled herself and looked at the clock on the side table.

"Shit." She said softly. Scarlett quickly gathered her clothes and left a note next to clock telling Jim she would see him around. She quickly left and rushed over to her house.

Once the door was closed she stripped herself of her casual clothing that she wore the night before and grabbed her Starfleet uniform and threw it on. She quickly cleaned herself up and then rushed over to Headquarters' Landing base.

"Sorry I'm late Tahira." Scarlett said as she walked the bridge of the Falcon.

"It's alright. We're still waiting on a few more crew members to report and then we should be good." Tahira said. Scarlett nodded her head and sat down in the Captain's chair.

"Tahira in preparation for our Five Year mission, make sure everything is in stock, I hate it when we run low on our supplies, nothing is out of place and that everyone is personally prepared for the mission." Commander Tahira nodded her head and turned to leave; making sure her PADD was in her hands before she left the bridge.

Tahira looked down at the PADD and started to scroll down the long list of things to do. She had to not only make sure supplies were in stock but she was in charge of the new cadets on board and she was teaching a class at Starfleet in Xenolinguistics. She had six classes to grade, twenty six cadets to look after and the Starship's entire supply list to look after. It was slowly driving her insane but she managed to keep it all together.

It was in Tahira's nature to keep calm but she could just as easily lose her temper. She was half Vulcan and half Human, the difference was she bore more of a resemblance of her mother then her father. She appeared Human though she was more or less like her father.

Back on the bridge, the elevator doors opened and a young woman in her mid-twenties walked on the bridge.

"Captain," The Falcon's Chief Science Officer called out. Scarlett turned her head in the direction of the voice.

"Yes, Sliver?" Lieutenant Commander Sliver walked over the bridge and handed Scarlett her PADD.

"There seems to be something wrong with the Starboard engine. I've got Dr. Gilbert looking at it but she can't seem to find the problem. Chief Officer Hart has so far been a no show." Scarlett let out a sigh and then handed the PADD back to her Lieutenant.

"Thank you Lieutenant. I'll take care of it." Lieutenant Sliver nodded her head and left the bridge. Scarlett looked out over her bridge crew and was soon drawn back to her First Commanding Officer.

"Tahira, run over to Enterprise and ask if we can borrow their Chief Engineer for a few minutes. I'm going to try and contact Officer Hart." Tahira nodded her head and left. Scarlett grabbed a nearby communicator and called Officer Hart.

"Kora?" Scarlett called out. There was no answer. "Kora, please pick up." Scarlett waited for about another five minutes and there was still no answer. She sighed as she stood up and walked to the elevator.

"Falcon to Tahira, you have the COM until I come back. I'm going over to Kora's place to see if she's alright." Scarlett spoke into her Com.

"Yes Captain." Tahira spoke back. Scarlett walked off the Falcon and quickly made her way through Headquarters. Only Scarlett was in a bit too much of a rush and ended up bumping into someone.

"Ow."

"Oh." They both said as the same time. Scarlett looked up to see Dr. McCoy looking down at her. A small smile crept onto his face.

"We really need to stop meeting like this Captain." Leonard's southern accent was slipping through sending small foreign shivers up Scarlett's spine.

"That second time was your fault entirely Doctor." Scarlett said straightening herself. Leonard smiled at the smaller Captain.

"I take full responsibility Captain but this time I believe it was you who ran into me." Scarlett nodded her head and moved out of Leonard's way.

"Where are you headed to anyway Captain?" Leonard asked. Scarlett looked up at him.

"My Chief Engineer has failed to report for duty. I was on my way to see if she was okay. Our Starboard engine is not working properly so I have my First Officer asking your Captain if we could borrow your ship's Chief Engineer." Scarlett said in a monotone voice. Leonard looked down at the young Captain. For a woman of her age she was wise beyond her years. From what he heard Captain Morgan was a year younger then Jim and she acted as a better Captain, when not under duress, then his friend.

"I don't think Jim would mind." Leonard said. Scarlett looked at Leonard.

'I would hope not. I don't know if my Chief Engineer is alright. I don't have a back up as good as Officer Hart." Scarlett said. Leonard nodded his head.

"Will you allow me to accompany you to your Officer's quarters?' Leonard asked. Scarlett looked up and down at the CMO standing in front of her. She had to think about it for a few more minutes.

"Very well, But don't' walk slow. I hate people who walk slowly." Scarlett said. Leonard nodded his head.

They both quickly walked out of Headquarters and walked towards Starfleet's on base housing units. Officer Hart lived on the fifth floor so I didn't take them long to knock on her door.

"Kora?" Scarlett called out as she knocked on her door. There was no answer. Instead Scarlett and Leonard found the door unlocked. Scarlett poked her head inside and saw nothing out of the ordinary. She entered the apartment and called out for Kora one again.

"Kora. Are you here?" Scarlett questioned out loud. Leonard followed her inside to make sure she would be okay.

"Scarlett I don't think we should be here." Leonard said.

"I'll only be a minute." Scarlett said over her shoulder. Scarlett walked further into the house and saw the bedroom door closed. She knocked on the door. This time the door was locked. Scarlett knocked again. There was no response.

"Dr. McCoy can you help me with this door?" Scarlett asked. Leonard walked over to the door and tried to turn the knob.

"Sorry sweetheart, it's locked." Leonard said. The Captain sighed and shook her head.

"I meant can you help me knock this door over." Leonard looked down at the young Captain like she was crazy.

"You want me to knock this door over?" Leonard asked. Scarlett nodded her head. She saw no problem with it but Leonard did. It took him a few more minutes to think about it and finally with a sigh he nodded his head and with two run-in's the door was knocked over.

"Kora?" Scarlett called out once more before entering the bedroom. What Scarlett saw, she never wanted to see again. Her CEO sprawled all over the bed, in her uniform, covered in her blood. Kora's mouth was lined with foam, her eyes were wide open and her face was paler than the white walls of Kora's bedroom. Officer Kora Hart was dead.

"Oh God." Scarlett said placing her hand over her mouth. It wasn't so much that she was mortified by the sight rather she was revolted by the smell. Judging by the look of decomp, Scarlett thought that Kora had been dead for at least three days.

"Jesus." Leonard said. He walked in behind Scarlett and was revolted by both the smell and the sight of the dead Officer.

"Scarlett we need to go." Leonard said. Scarlett was unmoving. Leonard tried once more to move Scarlett away from the door way.

"No. You need to call in the M.I.S, I need to stay here and block off the crime scene. Go back to your ship after this. You don't need to be here." Scarlett said in a calm voice. Leonard looked at her like she was crazy.

"You just found your friend dead and you manage to stay completely calm. How?!" Leonard nearly shouted.

"I started out in I.M.C.S before I joined Starfleet. It's not my first time seeing a dead body." Scarlett muttered out.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you liked the new chapter please don't forget to leave a review. Please, I hate begging and I love reading the review, good or bad ones. <strong>

**Thanks for reading. Please don't forget to leave a review. I love reading all of them. Once again I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.**


End file.
